Delicate Union
by Lost In It All
Summary: The third installment in my Dying Embers series (I need a real name for it). Fred needs Nico to understand what he means to him. Even in all this mess. Especially in all this mess. THIRD IN THE SERIES!
Nico was still wrapped up in the politics and war going on in his own world but he and fred were still keeping in contact even as things go darker and darker in the wizarding world and Nico's heart ached to be there and to help but he had responsibilities here and Jason would probably kill him if he tried to leave now. And at the moment Nico liked living, he had people to live for, so Jason killing him would be a total bummer.

At the moment Nico was sitting on his bed in his cabin which he now sometimes shared with Hazel when she was in New York. He'd set up an IM to talked to Fred who was in a hidden out place with other members of his family. Harry, Ron and Hermione had left about a month and a half ago and things had just been getting worst. Nico had been worried about Fred and George because of their jokes and the attention it might bring to them (and worried about the whole Weasley family and their connection to Harry Potter).

"How is everyone? What's going on?" Nico said as soon as Fred noticed him and greeted him with an ever cheery hello.

"Nice greeting, Neeks." Fred said shaking his head at his very worried boyfriend. "Everyone is good. Nothing too exciting happening." Fred shrugged.

"Are you still doing that **stupid** _PotterWatch_ radio show thing?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maaaybe." Fred said with a grin, like he thinks its funny.

"This isn't funny all it takes is for Death Eaters to get the word of that show and then Snape to hear it and they know who's running it." Nico said in a very stressed tone, he felt like he wanted to whine. But Nico di Angelo did _not_ whine.

"We're safe where we are love. I promise. How is everything overseas?" Nico sighed not wanting to give up the subject but knowing he wouldn't make a difference.

"Hectic. There's so much more to our little hidden world than we even realised. Unity is hard. We know how to keep track of everyone we have like a census thing now. Not everyone likes it and Annabell is making extensions and we have like meetings now." Nico sighed. "It's just a lot. As soon as I can I'll be there."

"I know." Fred nodded. "I'll be waiting here for you. But I do have a favor to ask you." Fred said and suddenly he seemed nervous.

"Okay, anything."

"I was hoping you could come here for a little. Just a couple days." Nico's eyebrows knitted together. "I know we're young. I'm only eighteen and you _just_ turned seventeen. But when I was at Bill and Fleur's wedding something in me just clicked. And I understood why and I wanted it. And I wanted my family there for it. If I do or my my siblings or my mother or father I want them or I to die having you apart of our family. So, uh, will you marry me?"

"Holy shit." Nico said in a surprised breathy whisper.

"We really don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable or you don't want to or whatever! I totally understand." Fred said quickly all in one breath.

"Yes. I mean yes to marrying you not yes to not wanting to…" Nico trailed off awkwardly and Fred grinned and at him.

"Wicked."

"You are such a dork." Nico said shaking his head. "Give me the info on where you are and I'll be there once I get everything in order here. I can only be gone a couple days though."

"That's all we need."

* * *

Getting married was weird. Which is probably something only Nico would say. But well…

Nico shadow traveled to the little cabin the Weasley's were staying at out in the woods not all that far from their old house which Molly had plans to rebuild after the war because she would never let that thing go, she planned on giving it to one of her kids once they had children of their own. The cabin was cute and cozy and barely fit everyone. Nico had been upset to hear that Ginny was still at Hogwarts with no way of getting her out and Nico promise to IM her at night when hopefully no one would be around and make sure she was okay. Molly welcomed Nico into the the family with open arms (litarly) and that was very strange for Nico. Feeling so loved and welcomed wasn't something he was use to. Wasn't something he ever had.

They got married under a willow tree, it was simple but beautiful in the wake of two wars going on in their two separate worlds. And who knew what it meant for them after the war maybe they'd go back to just being boyfriends and Fred would drop Nico's last name. It wasn't like any of this was binding but it was nice and it comforted Fred and his family and it gave them all a bond that Nico wasn't use to.

He was able to spend three days there before he had to go home and even then Hazel and Annabeth and been separately IMing him urging him to get back quickly. When they said goodbye they didn't use any words. Mr and Mrs Weasley hugged him tight (and kissed his forehead in Mrs Weasley's case), George wrapped him in a hug patting him on the back before following his parents inside. Charlie (though barely knowing Nico) also hugged him then pulled back a look in his eyes that Nico couldn't really place.

Nico and Fred just stood under the willow tree they'd been married under and kissed for a long time until the dark haired boy pulled back and gathered the shadows around him leaving his ginger haired lover behind.

 **One more now. It will be called 'Silent Echo'. Please review!**


End file.
